


Quite the Greeting

by TheMadFicster



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, PWP, Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadFicster/pseuds/TheMadFicster
Summary: Maia is really hot for her girlfriend, work is keeping them apart, Izzy comes home, Maia attacks.Seriously there is hardly any plot. It's mostly just f/f porn that I reeeeeally had a need to write.





	Quite the Greeting

It had been almost two weeks since Maia had some time alone with her girlfriend. Granted they’d both been busy with the rise in attacks by a new class of hybrid demon that were extremely hard to kill. The shadowhunters, or mainly Isabelle, soon discovered that the demons were quite susceptible to werewolf bites. The bite seemed to weaken them easily making them less difficult to kill. This explained why the demons seemed to be attacking areas far from werewolf territories.

 

Isabelle had been hard at work in the lab every night since the attacks began trying to figure out where these hybrids may have come from, what their purpose was, and how to destroy them. Maia had her hands full as well, she and the New York pack had agreed to help patrol the areas of heavily concentrated attacks; hoping to get the demons under control. If the demons somehow escaped the wolf fight it still weakened them enough for the the shadowhunters or downworlders to finish them off.

 

The wolves were playing a huge part in this on going mission and although many of the wolf pack and shadowhunters didn’t exactly like it, they knew they had to work together to get this done. How funny and ironic it was that working together was actually keeping Isabelle and Maia apart. They’d been so busy two fierce, strong, and intelligent women doing their duty and never finding enough time for one another.

 

Three times Maia cancelled their date night covering for a pack member on patrol, and tonight was Isabelle’s fourth time cancelling; she was in the lab - again. Maia was beginning to grow extremely frustrated with the situation. They were making a serious dent with the hybrid demons and this would be over soon, but right now Maia’s body was burning and the only thing that could quench her need was between her girlfriend’s beautiful thighs.

 

Thoughts of Isabelle in her lab coat, raven hair piled on top of her head, red lips smiling when she discovered new information, made Maia squirm in her bed and the heat flare inside her. Her mind wandered to those muscular and shapely legs and how Izzy looked deadly in those damned six inch heels she seemed to work effortlessly. Maia was losing it, she was soaking wet now just imagining Isabelle’s legs wrapped around her neck, head thrown back in ecstasy as Maia’s mouth worked her over hard the way she knew she could.

 

She imagined showing up at the Institute and somehow successfully bribing Alec to let her in so she could surprise her girlfriend and fuck her against the wall of the lab, but Isabelle was busy, and it was late. She herself should’ve been sleeping after three nights of extended patrols, but she couldn’t sleep, not without Isabelle curled around her. She wanted Izzy here, now in bed with her, she wanted to taste her, kiss her, breathe her, love her, but the shadow world had a way of making their lives miserable.

 

The heat between her legs grew hotter and Maia felt herself pulsing, there was no way she could avoid it now she’d let her mind wander too far. Panting with want, Maia ran her fingers down over the top of her breasts, then between them, and down along her pink cotton camisole until they reached the waistband of her matching panties that were now just about wet through. Biting her lips Maia pushed her fingers underneath the tiny lace border to where her body was screaming for attention.

 

Sliding her fingertips gently along her wet folds, Maia moaned at the touch. She slid two fingers inside herself, her head thrashed into her silk pillowcases, and moaned louder. She needed relief.

 

“Izzy”, she whined, closing her eyes and imagining it was her girlfriends hands on her instead of her own.

 

Just as Maia was about to slide her wet fingers up to circle her clit she heard the door to her apartment open and close gently. Of course Izzy would have thought she was asleep and would try to be quiet. But Maia had different plans that involved Izzy being really loud. Getting up quickly, Maia pulled the pins from her loose twists and ran her fingers through her curls gently and quickly knowing Isabelle loved her natural hair.

 

Isabelle’s back was to Maia when she entered the room. She was leaning her hand against the door unstrapping her red heel with the other, one shoe already on the floor. Izzy’s shoulders sagged showing how tired she was. She must’ve forgotten to remove her lab coat in her haste to get home to Maia because there it was buckled tight around her waist and flaring out to accentuate her perfectly voluptuous ass. Maia couldn’t help but stare at that ass while she rubbed her thighs together. Maia’s thoughts from earlier returned, the excitement at the thought of fucking her girlfriend in her lab was now causing a current to run through every inch of her body.

 

Izzy’s hair was still up in her hair sticks and she reached up to pull them out letting her thick black tresses swing free over her back. She hadn’t realized she had an audience but just the sway of her hair was enough to break the last of Maia’s control. Before she could fully turn around Maia was on her kissing her.

 

“Sunshine”, Isabelle moaned as her girlfriend’s lips sucked at her neck and kissed up her jaw finally reaching her red lips.

 

“Missed you”, Maia mumbled low and needy.

 

“Me too”, Isabelle whimpered before Maia slipped her tongue between her lips.

 

Isabelle’s head fell back against the door in a light thump, and Maia ran her hands down the front of her girlfriend’s lab coat unhooking the catches and kissing her harder and deeper as her fingers worked their magic.

 

“So fucking hot in this lab coat, so smart”, Maia growled.

 

“Intelligence kink?”, Izzy giggled between kisses and ran her hands down over Maia’s shoulders down her arms to help her girlfriend rid her of her clothes.

 

“Yes, your intelligence is hot. But less talk more touch”

 

It seemed Maia was in no mood to play tonight, a singular purpose was driving her and Isabelle caught on quickly. With a few tugs and pulls, Isabelle was blissfully naked and Maia wasted no time. Pushing Isabelle back against the door she let her hands glide over her girlfriends strong thighs and pulled them up around her waist. Izzy leaned back onto the door for support and Maia went in for the kisses again.

 

Passionate, long, hot, deep kisses full of fire and need. It wasn’t slow, it wasn’t sweet it was pure need and desperate want. Izzy leaned back further bracing herself, and Maia brought her hot mouth down to suck one of Isabelle’s hard nipples into her mouth.

 

“Maia”, Izzy ground her wet pussy against the skin of her  girlfriend’s exposed lower abdominals. “Please”, she begged.

 

Maia knew what she needed and sucked harder reveling in the loud groans of pleasure Isabelle made. With one hand against the door next to Izzy’s head for support, Maia let her long fingers slide between her girlfriend’s legs finally pushing her middle and ring fingers inside her and curled them forward while pressing her thumb gently against her throbbing clit making small circles.

 

“Yes”, Isabelle’s eyes fell shut her head back, neck exposed and Maia attacked again sucking marks all along her girlfriend’s deflect rune.

 

“Wanted you”, Maia mumbled against Isabelle’s fevered skin. “Too long without you”.

 

“Wanted you too”, Izzy moaned as her girlfriend fucked her hard against the door.

 

“Couldn’t wait. Sorry”, Maia rasped out an apology for the attack, but didn’t let up on Isabelle’s body.

 

“Fu-uck, Maia, don’t apolo- ohhh”

 

Isabelle’s words cut off as her girlfriend sucked one of her her pebbled nipples into her warm mouth once more, harder this time. Maia’s fingers sped up touching Izzy everywhere Maia knew to make her crazy.

 

“Right there, Sunshine, please more”.

 

Maia’s thumb dipped lower collecting some of Izzy’s slick wetness and returned to her clit rubbing faster in the small perfect circle as her fingers fucked deeper into Isabelle’s tightness.

 

“Gonna come Maia, gonna come for you”.

 

Maia nipped at Izzy’s full breasts gently licking a long stripe between them before bringing her eyes up to gaze right into her girlfriend’s big warm eyes that were half lidded with lust.

 

“Come for me, Izzy”, Maia growled fiercely her eyes locked on Isabelle’s.

 

That was all she needed Isabelle lost it, her pussy pulsing around her girlfriend’s fingers, her clit throbbing, legs shaking around Maia’s waist. Maia held them tighter letting Izzy ride out the ecstasy and grinning that she caused the look of pure bliss on Isabelle’s face.

 

Isabelle didn’t even have time to recover her eyes flying open as Maia placed Izzy's weak legs down gently and fell to her knees to begin licking her clean running her tongue over the sensitive clit watching Izzy shake a little each time.

 

“My turn”, Isabelle’s strength had returned,

 

She grabbed Maia by her shoulders pulling her up and pushing her back against the couch, her legs falling open, and Isabelle saw the soaking wet spot on the pretty pink panties.

 

“Mmm, Sunshine you’ve been thinking about me a long time haven’t you?”, Isabelle grinned.

 

Maia could only bite her lip knowing it was now her turn to get thoroughly ravished. She gave Izzy that perfect smirk that always drove her girlfriend crazy because Izzy thought it was ‘cute as fuck’. Izzy gave Maia her dazzling smile that said she liked what she saw.

 

Pushing Maia’s shoulders back until she was leaned against the back of the couch, Isabelle towered over her. She leaned forward bracing herself against the back of the couch and let her fingers glide down to the hem of Maia’s camisole, she tapped it gently.

 

“Off”, Izzy commanded, and Maia pulled it over her head quickly, smiling her full smile, curls bouncing.

 

Isabelle let her eyes wander over her girlfriend’s perky breasts and bent herself over to suck them into her mouth with no warning. Maia threw her head back and cried loudly.

 

“Yes, baby, taste me”.

 

Isabelle licked and sucked at Maia’s sensitive nipples knowing her girlfriend liked it a lot. Just as she suspected Maia shook and squirmed on the couch her hands in Izzy’s hair.

 

“Please”, it was her turn to beg.

 

Wasting no time, Izzy slid her fingers into Maia’s now destroyed panties and inside her girlfriend who was immediately pulsing and dripping all over her hand.

 

“So ready for me” , Isabelle teased keeping her fingers still.

 

“Please”, she growled. “Stop teasing Iz”, there was an edge to her tone that told Izzy she needed to stop the bullshit now.

 

Without warning Isabelle fucked her girlfriend hard and fast, fingers curling, plunging in and out with precision, knowing where to go, thumb lightly grazing her pulsing clit. Isabelle knew the second she applied the tiniest bit of pressure Maia was done. Isabelle leaned forward nipping gently and Maia’s lower lip and let their eyes lock, Maia circled her hips silently begging for it. One firm circle of her thumb pad was all she needed and Maia nearly howled out Isabelle’s name as she came hard on her girlfriend’s fingers.

 

Isabelle’s smiled kissed Maia’s lips and brought her fingers up to her own mouth to taste her girlfriend.

 

“Mmm”, she hummed. “Now that was quite the greeting”.

 

“Shut up”, Maia huffed and threw a pillow at Izzy that she easily ducked. “Like I said it’s been too long I needed you”.

 

“I needed you too”, Isabelle fell down next to her girlfriend joining their hands.

 

“So the lab coat does it for ya”, Izzy wiggled her brows at Maia.

 

“Fuck yes”, Maia giggled.

 

“So what do you say, round two in the bedroom, but this time I wear the lab coat and nothing else?”

 

Maia pounced immediately kissing Isabelle deeply before jumping up to grab the lab coat and throwing it at her girlfriend.

 

“I’ll be waiting Dr. Lightwood”, Maia nipped her earlobe and ran to the bedroom.


End file.
